hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
No Other Place
Lyrics Deuce: Oh, shake it, baby! Funny Man, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Los Angeles, Undead, let's go! 'Cause there's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe There's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe Funny Man: Who that, who that knocking on the window? It's Funny, J-Dog, smoking up the indo Windows down, you the system's banging Hollywood Undead, I ain't playing Cruising down town with the bottle beside me Looking so fly, I got bitches beside me Yo, I'm in the studio making something to dance to 'Cause these bitches wanna hear something they can shake their ass to We up in LA, represent Hollywood West side till I die, motherfucker, what's good? So what's good with that when this song's a rap? Deuce in the studio, got bitches in the back Smoked out backseat, dipping in the taxi So what you gonna do when I knock you out, fool? Keep it the same, you know Undead is the name Say what you say, it's okay, we are never change Deuce: 'Cause there's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe There's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe Funny Man: Everybody in the club, shake it up LA, let me see you shake it up Hollywood, let me see you shake it up Deuce and Funny Man: Everybody shake it up, come on, shake it, baby! Funny Man: I ain't fucking around 'cause King Kong is down Cristal, shake it up, we all over this town So let's cruise to the boulevard into the beauty bar Let me see you work that ass, come on, and shake it fast Two whiskey hits, J-Dog's giving shots in the back So where my boys at? There goes Johnny 3 cruising in the Cadillac '63, no dubs, and that's a fact When you see me on the scene: black shirt, black jeans, tattoos, white shoes Running thirty-deep, fool! In the city of LA where it's just another day Shooting craps with the Phantom, dude thinks he's getting paid We ain't here to front, we ain't here to beef W're just here to get you out of your motherfucking seat And you don't really wanna step to this Funny Man, Undead, and we rock it like what? Deuce: 'Cause there's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe There's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe Funny Man: Haha, oh shit! What's really going on, baby? What's happening, bad boy? You know who this is! It's the Funny Man, aka King Kong Oh, yo' Dave! Dickey Dave! Fuck you, bitch! You got your face pimped! Holler! Oh wait, gotta go! Charlie's hitting me up Peace, bitch! Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer Trivia *All of the band members' (at the time) names are mentioned throughout the song somehow: **During the intro, Deuce mentions Funny Man's name **During the first verse, Funny Man mentions himself and J-Dog "smoking up the indo" ***J-Dog is also mentioned by Funny Man again during the second verse. **During the first verse, Funny Man mentions Deuce being in the studio. **During the second verse, Funny Man mentions Johnny 3 Tears driving in a Cadillac **During the second verse, Funny Man mentions Phantom, which is one of Da Kurlzz's nicknames, thinking he is getting paid for something he is actually not **During the outro, Funny Man mentions Charlie Scene "hitting him up." *The original title of this song (when it was planned for the Hollywood Undead tracklisting) was "Los Angeles." Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce